Kagome's Troubles
by moondustgal
Summary: To continue on with their adventure to gather all the Shikinotama, Inuyasha and kagome have there fights little romances but they are inturupted by the one and onle Kouga...see wat happens next!


Kagome awoke with the screech of a crow. "What is going on here?" she looked around "Inuyasha where are you?" then out of the bushes Inuyasha appeared with a dead crow over his shoulder.

"I was looking for something to do while you were asleep, so I found this cawing crook looking threw your stuff."

"Oh." Kagome said while she yawned loudly. "So what are we doing today?"

"We have to go looking for Miroku, Sango and Shippo they kind of left while we were asleep. Stupid people!" Inuyasha Said in an annoyed voice.

"Well lets go looking for them." Kagome Replied while Standing up. "Maybe they thought that me and Inuyasha could have some time alone?" thought Kagome.

Meanwhile…

"Miroku, where the hell are we going?" Sango asked.

"We are going to leave Kagome and Inuyasha to let them spend some time together." Miroku replied Sango's Question in a merrily voice.

"Why do we have to leave them?" Shippo asked.

"Let me explain again" Miroku turned to Shippo "Inuyasha likes Kagome and we All know that, and that Kagome has feelings for Inuyasha, so if we leave them alone maybe they will get to know each other better." Shippo nodded but still was confused "My parents never left me alone to get to know one another better when I was young."

"Shippo what Miroku mean that he wants them to be a couple." Sango explained to Shippo "that dirty minded letchure."

"What was that last part Sango?" Miroku asked in Confusion.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Sango replied.

"Ok so what will we do now?" Shippo asked in a curios voice.

"I say we should go visit lady Keade." Sango said "and I think that she might be able to help us get Inuyasha and Kagome closer."

"OK!" Shippo and Miroku said together.

Back to them…

Kagome and Inuyasha walked among the forest of magic. The leaves were swaying on the trees as they walked in silence. Kagome and Inuyasha walked in silence for a while. Inuyasha broke the silence. "This place reminds me of when Kykio was alive 50 years ago." He sighed.

"Oh, so what made you want to become human again Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it." He told her with an evil glare.

As they walked they never knew that they were being followed.

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha started to speak.

"Yeah Inuyasha." Kagome directed her attention to him.

"I was thinking," as he continued he stopped and looked into Kagome's eyes. "You look so much like her, but yet you both are so different. I miss her but I have you now so I don't have to worry right?" he asked.

She looked him in the eyes and said. "If you miss her that much and if I distract you to much I can go home. That is if you want me to."

"Kagome…" he looked sorry for her. "I would never want you to leave but I still miss her, but she's gone now, so I am going to try and forget her." He looked very tired. "And of course she nothing like Kykio but I don't care." He thought.

"Oh" she sounded upset but Inuyasha missed the sorrow in her voice. "Lets go to Keade's maybe she knows where Miroku, Sango, and Shippo are."

"Okay" He agreed.

The thing that was following them was right on there trail and followed them.

The two groups both met at Lady Keade's house and were surprised that they met on the way.

"Where have you three been?" Inuyasha asked with smug look on his face.

"We were going for a walk and we were going to come back to camp but you weren't there so we thought that we should come to lady Keade's house to see if you were here." Miroku lied.

"Yah sure you were." Inuyasha said to Miroku then he whispered. "Tell me what you were actually doing you pervert."

"Maybe later." Miroku told Inuyasha with a smirk. "So yah we are here to see Keade and you two cant hear because it doesn't concern you!"

"I have every right to know what you guys are doing!" Inuyasha Shouted.

"What are ye shouting about out here?" Keade came out of here hut.

"Inuyasha and Miroku are fighting about where we have been." Shippo explained. "And that Miroku, Sango and I have to talk to you and so do they."

"Aye I see now. Thank you young Shippo." She smiled "I will talk to Shippo's group and then aye will talk to ye Inuyasha and Kagome."

"Fine that's ok with us Keade" Sango said.

Inside Lady Keade's hut…

"So what is it that ye youngins want?" Keade asked in a curios voice.

"Lady Keade we would like to know how to get two people together and happy and to make one stay with us forever." Miroku explained.

"Aye I see, and would that be Inuyasha and Kagome?" She asked in wonder.

"Yes and we want them to stay together and to have Kykio gone from his mind but I know that is impossible, but we have to try." Shippo said.

"You guys have no respect for Kagome you just want her to stay and make sure she's here. I was talking to Kagome and she said that she wants to go home forever but she wants to stay and that if she did leave that she would miss us dearly." Sango explained.

"Well Sango is right ye can not make Young Kagome stay it is her say in what she is to do so don't rush her in her decision so be patient. Keade explained.

On the outside they didn't know that Kagome heard every word.

So Miroku, Sango and Shippo went outside and Kagome, Inuyasha went in.

"What are they up to old women?" Inuyasha demanded to know.

"That is between us and not your business so what would you like today Inuyasha?" Keade explained.

"I was wondering if that mutt Koga came by because I can smell his sent every where." He explained.

"Yah he came by last night cause he wanted to know where Kagome was and said that he had to talk to her." Keade had explained, "So he is looking for Kagome and will talk to her. Oh yeah and he said that he would take her away and talk to her away from the doggie freak."

This had made Inuyasha stand up in anger. "What that damn mutt I will kill him. If he touches Kagome I will kill him!"

"Kagome ye seem quiet today." Keade looked at Kagome in concern. "What is wrong child?"

"Huh- what." Kagome looked confused. "Oh sorry, there's nothing wrong I was lost in thought."

"Are you thinking about Koga?" Inuyasha asked with interest.

"NO I am not thinking about Koga!" Kagome shouted "And any ways why would you care Inuyasha. I'll be back later I need to be alone."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha was saying but Kagome was gone. "Damn that girl."

"Ye should leave her alone and let her think Inuyasha." Keade advised.

Meanwhile with Kagome…

Why am I here? Kagome asked herself. While Kagome was lost in thought she found herself at a pond in the forest. "How did I get here? -" Kagome asked herself

She was interrupted by a voice. "You walked here Kagome and you got yourself lost…but I can help you."

"Who are you first?" Kagome asked in a worried voice.

"Kagome, Kagome remember you're my woman." The voice replied.

"Koga come out." Kagome said "I know its you and what do you have to talk to me about, Keade told me about you having to talk to me so speak!"

"Kagome all I want to talk to you about is your relationship with me and that pup of yours. I don't like him getting too close to you since I claimed you first." He explained.

Meanwhile at Keade's…

"Inuyasha aren't you going to follow Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"No I am going to leave her alone to think about things." Inuyasha told Miroku.

"Even with Koga around?" He asked in satisfaction.

"How- what- who told you he was around?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha there's wolf scent everywhere and you know that," Sango cut in "and I am going to find Kagome because she is my friend." Sango grabbed her boomerang and headed into the forest.

"Inuyasha why don't we go too cause we are her friends right?" Shippo asked.

"Yah why don't we go" Inuyasha asked himself. "Sure Shippo lets go."

They ran after Sango and caught up fast cause she was just standing in a little bit into the forest so they thought that she went after her. "Took you long enough." Sango said, "I thought you would never come. Lets go find Kagome together.

Back with Kagome and Koga…

Koga had come out of his hiding place.

"Koga I'm with Inuyasha not with you so why cant you leave me alone and go after someone else you idiot." Kagome stammered, "I am with Inuyasha and no one else cause I love him."

"Kagome," Koga's face looked as if he had just been slapped. "I want you not anyone else. If I have to kill Inuyasha for you I will."

Koga took Kagomes hand "Kagome you're my-"

"If you're done with this party allow me to brake it up." Inuyasha had been standing in the tree for the whole time. Kagome had felt her cheeks turn pink. Then Miroku, Sango and Shippo had arrived.

"So Inuyasha you heard everything right?" Koga asked. "Even the part that Kagome said that she loves you?" Koga mocked Kagome. Inuyasha's face went red

"You idiot." Kagome slapped Koga. "If loved him why would I be talking to you and anyways Inuyasha if you want to know what Miroku, Sango and Shippo were talking about, they were talking to Keade about? They were talking about us they want to get us a couple and to keep me here forever until I die but they are wrong cause when I am done here I AM GOING HOME!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha and Koga's face looked red in anger or embarrassment she couldn't tell.

"Kagome… I will protect you from this doggie freak forever and you can become my mate." Koga started to walk to her in comfort. "And anyways why do you want go home when I am…"

"Okay Koga get lost and forget about Kagome because she is not your mate you mutt. Go back to your doggie pack and let me deal with her." Inuyasha said to Koga in a mean way.

"Kagome I will leave you now but I will always think of you and I will come back and kill Inuyasha to prove my allegiance to you. Buh-bye for now honey." Koga said as he sped off.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha started but was interrupted. "Inuyasha I am going home now I will get my stuff from lady Keade and I am leaving to my era so goodbye." Why did I say those things? Why did I say that I love Inuyasha when I do nut I don't want it to be that way. What should I do? Kagome asked herself as she walked to lady Keade's house.

"Inuyasha I don't think u should have interrupted them we could have found out more…"

Miroku started.

"What could we have found out about you sick minded, perverted monk?" Inuyasha remarked. "What do you think we could have found out?"

"Hmm… maybe we could have found out why she want to leave you idiot because, by the looks of what Koga and Kagome were talking about was her life." Miroku started to sound perturbed.

"Oh… Well you know I don't want to know and plus why should I care what she wants?"

"OKAY that's enough you two I'm sick of your bickering. Why don't we go find Kagome" Sango asked sounding Perturbed.

On with Kagome…

"Why did I come hear?" kagomes asked herself as she walked towards Keade's. "What did Inuyasha mean anyway this morning?" Inuyasha: "You look so much like her, but yet you both are so different. I miss her but I have you now so I don't have to worry right? I would never want you to leave but I still miss her, but she's gone now, so I am going to try and forget her." "What did he mean by those words?" she was caught up in her thoughts." Do I really look like Kykio? Do I really resemble her?" Kagome kept walking and talking until she found out she was on the wrong path to Keade's. She didn't know that she was heading towards the well. "Why am I here when Kykio is out there wandering like a dead spirit? Why does Kykio's spirit have to be in my body? Why was I brought here in the first place?" Kagome started to get mad. "Why did I have to meet Kykio? Who says I'm like Kykio?" Kagome noticed that she was almost choking on her hatred to ward Kykio. "I HATE KYKIO!" she yelled throughout the forest. She collapsed on the soft soil of the path to the well. She was crying so hard she was choking on her tears. "I wish that I didn't tell Koga that I loved Inuyasha but why deny it. I know that I do love him and that's the ways it's going to stay. I cant change my mind i'm going to stay and help Inuyasha and find the rest o the jewel shards!" now kagomes was gasping for air. She was a little bit conscious she felt herself be lifted in the air and felt herself bounce once in a while. All of the sudden she collapsed without warning with a choke of air.

Back to Inuyasha and Gang…

Inuyasha sped off without warning as the scream faded away into the beautiful sunset, bouncing off of every branch in sight. He found Kagome's scent and sniffed his way to the well. He stopped and sniffed the ground, "God Dimmitt where the hell is she? I can find her scent… wait there is something but it smells like… shit that damn wolf!" Inuyasha started to head to the mountains where the wolf tribe lay.

Back to Unconscious Kagome…

What is that awful stench….wait it…..hey it smells like….FISH! Kagome awoke with a jolt, she found herself looking up at Ginta and Hakkaku staring down at her while whispering "Hey Ginta do u think sis is ok?" "SHH! Idoit u might wake her up!"

"Men!" Kagome whispered

"what was that? Did she just speak?" Ginta asked as he bent over her head, he screeched "She's alive i thought she was dead!"

"wow koga's gonna be happy but now he doesnt have to go kill inuyasha-"Hakkaku started but he was interupted by Kagome's sudden rage "What do you mean Koga's gone to kill Inuyasha?"

"Well Koga was pretty upset when he found u on the road and he was all revved up so he decided that he would go and kill him for abandoning u on the road like that!" Ginta explained slowely.

STORY WILL BE CONTINUED SHORTLY...


End file.
